vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Suggestions
Use this page to request any characters you want to see in VGCW. If I like the idea I will try to get it. Try not to request characters with overly complicated designs. - Bazza When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand Male *Balrog - Street Fighter *Caleb - Blood (Theme: Dark Carnival) *Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Title) *Doomguy - Doom (Theme: At Doom's Gate or Running From Evil) *Dracula - Castlevania (Theme: Dance of illusions) *Fox McCloud - Star Fox (Theme: Star Fox 64 SSBB Remix) *Francis York Morgan - Deadly Premonition *Gene - God Hand (Theme: God Hand - End Credits) *Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Ghirahim's Theme) *Glass Joe - Punch Out!! (Theme: Glass Joe's Theme) *Gordon Freeman - Half Life Series (Theme: Gordon Freeman Saved my Life) *Gray Fox - Metal Gear Solid *Groose - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Groose's Theme) *Guybrush Threepwood - Monkey Island (Theme: The Secret of Monkey Island Theme ) *Ike Greil - Fire Emblem (Theme: Radiant Dawn - Eternal Bond) *Issac - The Binding of Issac (Theme: Sacrificial) *Jacket - Hotline Miami (Theme: Hydrogen) *James Bond - GoldenEye (Theme: Goldeneye Theme) *JC Denton - Deus Ex (Theme: Deus Ex Title) *Kamina - Gurren Lagann (Theme: Libera Me From Hell) *Kenji - Katawa Shoujo (Theme: Out of the Loop) *King Dedede - Kirby (Theme: Dedede's Theme, Kirby's Deamland 3) *Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors *Magus - Chrono Trigger (Theme: Battle With Magus) *Master Chief - Halo (Theme: Halo 2 Theme) *Mike Dawson - Darkseed/Real Life (Theme: Carnival) *Miles Edgeworth - Ace Attorney (Theme: Ace Attorney Investigations - Objection) *Damon Gant - Ace Attorney (Theme: Swimming Anyone?) *Paul Phoenix - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 Opening Theme (Namco X Capcom Edit)) *Quote - Cave Story *Reggie Fils-Aime - Real People (Theme: My Body is Ready) *Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear Solid *Reyn - Xenoblade Chronicles (Theme: You Will Know Our Names) *K - Virtue's Last Reward *Ryo Hazuki - Shenmue (Theme: Lookin' for Sailors ) *Sagat - Street Fighter series (Theme: Mazedude - Sagat's Moonbike OC Remix) *Sho Minamimoto - The World Ends With You (Theme: Someday) *Solidus Snake - Metal Gear Solid 2 *Sora - Kingdom Hearts (Theme: Sora's Theme) *The Spy - Team Fortress 2 (Theme: TF2 - Right Behind You) *Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKAtUeWCfrE%7CChinese Ninja Warrior ) *Terry Bogard - King of Fighters (Theme: KOF '94 - Team Italy Theme) *Tony Kornheiser - Real People (Theme: Tell Me Why) *Travis Touchdown - No More Heroes (N.M.H.) *Professor Layton - Professor Layton (Theme: Professor Layton's Theme) *The Postal Dude - Postal Series (Theme: Postal 2 - Uncle Dave's Room) *The Kid - I Wanna Be the Guy (Theme: Guilty Gear Isuka - Home Sweet Grave) *Rico - Just Cause (Theme: Just Cause 2 Main Menu Theme) *Mr Caffeine - Real Person (Theme: This Remix) *Vergil - Devil May Cry 3 *William Blazkowitz - Wolfenstien 3D (Theme: Get Them Before They Get You) *Yu Narukami - Persona 4 (Theme: Persona 4 Arena - Yu's Theme) *Zero - Mega Man X (Theme: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Zero's Theme) Female *Bayonetta - Bayonetta *Chell - Portal (Still Alive) *Curly Brace - Cave Story *Faith - Mirror's Edge *Franziska von Karma - Phoenix Wright (Theme: Theme: Great Revival ~ Franziska von Karma) *K/Catherine - Catherine (Atlus) *Lucca - Chrono Trigger *Maya Fey - Ace Attorney (Theme: Turnabout Sisters Theme) *Mona - WarioWare, inc (Theme: Mona Pizza song from SSBB, ring enterance must be on a motorcycle) *Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends/Marvel VS Capcom 3 *Ulala - Space Channel 5 Category:Community